


presence, presents

by scrxbble



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gorguguary, he's trying his best!, it's a lil birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrxbble/pseuds/scrxbble
Summary: Gorgug is on his way to a very important party and he's got a lot of ground to cover.Or, birthdays are stressful times, you know.
Relationships: Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	presence, presents

**Author's Note:**

> just some cute low quality fluff for gorguguary. some plot some vibes all gorgug trying to be a good friend and boyfriend enjoy!

“It doesn’t look… terrible.”

Wilma offered a big smile to her son, reaching up as if to rustle his hair and settling for patting his knee instead. “What’s important is that you tried your best!” she said cheerfully, stepping aside to let Gorgug frown at the contraption in front of him. He had  _ tried  _ to make a new stereo system for Zelda out of an old car radio, but it hadn’t ended up looking like a stereo system - instead, it just kind of still looked like a car radio, albeit one with funky wires sticking out of the sides and bigger speakers.

“She’s gonna hate it,” he mumbled as he hefted it up under one arm, barely feeling the weight of it. 

“No, she won’t!” Digby scolded. “She’ll love it because it’s from you, and you put a lot of thought into it! She loves those CDs you got her for Christmas, remember?”

Gorgug sighed again. “I guess so. I gotta get going, I guess.”

“Aren’t you gonna wrap it?” Wilma asked. “I bought new birthday wrapping paper that has scythes on it just for her.”

“I’ll bring it and see if Fig or Adaine will wrap it when I pick them up, but I’m gonna be late,” Gorgug protested, already heading for the door of the workshop, where he grabbed his axe, leaning against the side of the wall. “I still have to pick up her cake, too.”

“Okay, well, have fun!”

“Stay safe, kiddo!” Digby added, beaming as he waved. “Tell her parents we said hi!”

“Don’t stay out too late!”

“But don’t you worry about a curfew tonight, either!”

“And make sure you thank Mr. and Mrs. Donovan, too!”

The door of the Hangvan slammed shut and Gorgug sighed for the third time in as many minutes, but this one of relief.

“Dude, your parents rule, but they are super polite, my man,” came the relaxed drawl of the Hangvan out of the radio - the one attached to the car, not currently sitting on the passenger seat looking forlorn. “Like, too polite to tell you how your radio really looks.”

Gorgug glanced over at the heap of wiring as he buckled his seatbelt. “That bad?”

“No idea, man. I don’t have eyes, bro.”

His forehead wrinkled - Gorgug’s, not the car-possessing planetar’s - and Gorgug backed out of the driving, waving at his parents for a moment as he paused at the stop sign at the base of the tree and heading towards the bakery. The Hangvan hummed along to the uke song on the radio - Gorgug had gotten used to the more relaxed surfer tunes his car liked, and he didn’t mind having a few moments of light hearted music a day. Halfway there, though, the tunes were interrupted by a ringing from the Fantasy Bluetooth on his crystal’s Fantasy Bluetooth.

“It’s Riz, my man. Wanna answer?”

“Yeah. Is something wrong, Riz?”

His friend’s voice was stressed - but then, it always was. “No, uh, not currently, but Fabian just stopped by to pick me up and I’m in the middle of - hang on, one second, those two are in the wrong order-”

“Hey, little stressed dude, wanna have some uke tunes and chill?” offered the Hangman pleasantly.

Gorgug could almost see Riz vibrating from caffeine. “No, no, I got it, it’s nothing to worry about, but I couldn’t leave with Fabian because I’m so close, so can you get me on your way to Zelda’s? Please?”

“Uh, you’re not really on the way-”

“I know, I know, but if you come in five minutes I’ll be so ready to go, and I’ll be cool this time. I like parties. I can hang. I can hang.”

“He is right next to the bakery according to my GPS,” offered the Hangvan. “If we go to the manor first we can get him afterwards.”

“Okay, sure, Riz. Don’t have any more coffee.”

“I’ve only had three cups today.”

“How many shots of espresso in each?”

The phone disconnected.

“Okay, changing course, redirecting to the manor,” Gorgug mumbled under his breath, changing lanes carefully. It was only a five minute detour, and the party wasn’t for another thirty, officially. They’d be fine.

Fifteen minutes later, he pulled up in front of a dark, gothic manor, whose black shingles and siding didn’t quite match the bright flowerbeds or delightful porch swing covered in cushions - rainbow, orange-white-and-pink, pink-purple-and-blue, and purple-white-and-grey, among other colors - that adorned the rest of the outside. There were a few spooky decorations still leftover from Hallow’s Eve, though, and as Gorgug parked, Jawbone waved cheerily from where he was packing up a giant skeleton dummy into boxes in front of the garage.

“Hey, Gorgug! Figured we should get these down someday, you know? How’s it going?”

“Good, I’m just picking up Fig and Adaine,” Gorgug said plainly. “Are they inside, or-?”   
“I think they’re still getting ready, but Sandy had some pumpkin bread out earlier if you wanted to pop inside to get them and grab a piece. If Ragh hasn’t eaten it all.”

“Yeah, sure,” Gorgug said, after a glance at the Hangvan’s clock. They still had fifteen minutes.

He headed inside, ducking under the doorframe and wandering into the kitchen, where, true to Jawbone’s word, a few slices of pumpkin bread sat under a glass topper, ready to be grabbed. One slice later and he was on his way up the stairs, knocking at Fig’s door with a louder-than-usual “Fig?!” to be heard over the music blaring.

She took a few seconds to swing open the door revealing a messy room, covered in sheet music and clothes, and a beaming tiefling, one eye lined in purple and both scrunched into a smile as she threw her arms around his neck for a moment. “Hey, dude! I’ll be done in like, one second, I just have to finish my eyeliner. I was writing new music and got, like, so distracted- Wait, since you’re here, do you wanna hear? It’ll have a sick drumline, dude, like  _ so _ crunchy-”   
“Maybe another time?” he interrupted sheepishly. “Zelda’s party, remember?”

Her face fell for a moment and then brightened immediately. “Right! Sorry. I’ll finish this fast. Addie’s upstairs, I think, but she should be ready.”

“Okay, I’ll get her.” He rounded the corner and hesitated at the bottom of the stairs - he could never remember if they were arcanely protected - but walked up them carefully, knocking gently on the blue door at the top.

“One second!” came a call through the door. It opened, contrarily, immediately to a blonde high elf, bangs pulled back with sparkling silver bobby pins and a green frog sitting happily on her shoulder. The two looked so much alike that it took Gorgug a second to realize it was Aelwyn, not Adaine, in the doorway.   
“Hello there,” Aelwyn greeted nonchalantly. “Excited to party tonight?”

“Yeah, it should be fun. Are you going to be there?”

“Yes, Sam invited me. Zelda said it was fine. Adaine?” she called over her shoulder into the room, where the ceiling, Gorgug could see, was painted dark blue with stars along the top. “Aren’t you ready to leave?”

“I can’t find Boggy,” came the response, and Aelwyn gave Gorgug a conspiratorial smile.

“I’ve got him, silly. Your ride is here.”

“Oh!” Adaine popped into view, a deep blue shimmery scrunchie in her hair matching her dress and her ever-present jacket. She plucked Boggy off her sister’s shoulder and set him on her own gently. “Sorry, Gorgug. Ready.”

“Okay. Bye, Aelwyn,” he said as Adaine started down the stairs. “Good to see you.”

Aelwyn had already started back into the room, but she stuck her head out for a wave and a grin. “Good to see you too. Have fun.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready to party with your sister again,” Gorgug said softly to Adaine as they descended the spiral staircase.

Adaine shook her head, making Boggy ribbit as hair flicked his face gently. “The worst she’ll do is hog a bag of chips, seriously. And she and Sam will probably only stay for like an hour.”

“Okay,” he said, thoughts interrupted by Fig appearing next to them on the landing. “Okay. That’s three. Ready?”

“Aren’t we driving Kristen and Tracker?” Fig said as they trooped downstairs, stealing a slice of pumpkin bread on her way past the kitchen. “Or are they taking Jawbone’s car?”

“Jawbone’s, I think. We have to get the cake and Riz.”

“You didn’t get the cake yet?” Adaine asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I thought Fabian was driving Riz,” added Fig.

The three of them climbed into the van as Gorgug tried to explain.

“Riz called because he was busy when Fabian stopped by so instead of getting the cake first then you two, we have you two and we’re going to get the cake and Riz. They’re practically right next door.”

“Or two blocks away,” said the Hangvan unhelpfully. “Hey, dudes.”

“Hey, man,” Fig greeted happily. “Then let’s get Riz.”

“What’s up front?” Adaine asked as they pulled onto the highway. “Are you changing out the Hangvan?”

“No, it’s- it’s stupid.” Gorgug sighed and turned towards downtown. “I was trying to make Zelda a stereo system for her birthday out of an old car radio but it didn’t quite work.” He glanced into the rearview mirror as he changed lanes, and if he weren’t a safer driver, would’ve caught Fig and Adaine exchanging smiles.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Fig said encouragingly. “And her cake, by the way, will be awesome.”

“If we get it,” Gorgug mumbled.

“Hey, man!” exclaimed the Hangvan from the speakers. “No negativity in my driver’s seat! You need some uke, my dude.”

Uke played until they pulled up in front of Riz’s office space, and Fig ran out to retrieve him, nearly pulling him out the door two minutes later. They seemed to be arguing, but both were silent when they piled back into the backseat, though Riz’s ears were flat against his head with frustration.

“Okay, cake time!” Fig said cheerfully. “Then Zelda’s.”

“Yeah,” Gorgug said, glancing at the clock. “In five minutes.”

“Hey, dude, if you’re a couple minutes late it’s fine. It’ll be a great party no matter what.” Adaine reached over the seat and dropped a frog-shaped bundle into his lap. Gorgug glanced down and discovered it was, in fact, a frog, and felt soothed.

The bakery was, as the Hangvan had noted, two blocks away, and busy. Gorgug had left the car running and Adaine in the front seat - she was least likely to freak out or try to drive away at any moment, he’d decided, after watching Riz glare at Fig all drive over - and he glanced at it, then his phone, then the car, then his phone, then the slowly-inching-forwards line, then his phone again, which still refused to read anything behind 7:59.

He was going to be late to his own girlfriend’s party, with a stupid present and a dumb cake.

“Can I help you?” said the fire genasi behind the counter cheerfully, who Gorgug might’ve recognized from Aguefort if he’d been less distracted. He looked pleasant and unruffled despite the flour all down his front, and he smiled at Gorgug as he stepped forwards.

“Yeah, I had a cake for Thistlespring?”

“Yeah, sure- Ava! Thistlespring!”   
“Whatever!” came a yell back from deeper into the bakery, and a grumpy looking half-elf stepped forwards carrying a white, twine-wrapped box. “Just cause Eden made you hire me-”

“She didn’t make me, you  _ asked _ to, it’s a job, Ava-”

“Okay, thank you, see you again soon!” Gorgug said in a rush, grabbing the box and signing the receipt haphazardly and rushing back to the car, where Adaine had already evacuated her spot before he arrived.

“Hangvan, we have to go!” he said desperately, glancing at the clock. 8:01.

“Not til you buckle, dude.”

“Fine!” A click. It was 8:02.

“Okay, blasting off,” the Hangvan drawled, and then they were racing - at a respectable 35 mph to follow the speed limit - back towards Zelda’s, cake carefully balanced on Gorgug’s lap and the radio safe in its seat. It felt like days later when they turned onto her street, the clock reading 8:07 and Fig now the one vibrating with excitement.

“Don’t worry, dude,” Adaine said encouragingly as Gorgug found a parking spot down the street.

“I’m not worried,” Gorgug said, grabbing the cake and the radio - still unwrapped,  _ fuck _ \- and nearly tripping over himself as he started towards the house, which already seemed full of partygoers and - probably, his disappointed girlfriend, ready to cry.

Her house suddenly seemed enormous - he was waved at by the Seven Maidens and Fabian in the kitchen, hugged by Kristen in the study, and even saw Ragh in the backyard, but Zelda was nowhere to be found. He nodded hellos at classmates and her parents, but he made it all the way back around to the front door without seeing her. His face burned - surely everyone was staring at him and his stupid present and his stupid cake, wondering why he was such a stupid boyfriend - and he was nearly ready to go back out the door and head home when he heard a soft, elated, “Gorgug?”

“Zelda! Sorry I’m late. It’s - we were -” He was interrupted by a flying, furry hug that nearly knocked both the radio and the cake out of his hands.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Zelda said, muffled in his chest, then ducked her head. “I mean, like all of you,” she added as Fig appeared, tugged the cake out of his hands, for some reason leaving the radio, and disappeared back into the party proper with a wink.

Gorgug grinned. “Yeah. Happy birthday, babe.”

“What’d you get her!” someone yelled from the living room, and Zelda blushed.

“Sorry, they’re, like, so lame. You didn’t have to get me anything at all-”

“No, I did, but it’s - it’s so stupid, it’s just, like, dumb-”

“No, I’m sure it rocks!”

“It’s not even wrapped-”

“I don’t care about wrapping paper-”

“Here.” He held out the radio, face turning dark green with embarrassment. “I tried to make you a new stereo for your room, but I could only find a car radio, and it doesn’t line up exactly with the speakers I found, so I tried to make it work-”

“Gorgug, this is awesome!” Zelda squealed. “It’s perfect! Did you all plan this?”

“Uh, who?”

She grinned and tugged on his arm, pulling him back out to the front porch. “My parents, like, got me a car, and it’s perfect except the radio system, is like totally busted, and now-”

Gorgug’s mouth dropped open. “I can fix that! Or, not fix it, but put yours in. The one I got you. With the big speakers-”

“Yeah!” Zelda leapt up to hug him again. “God, you are like, the best boyfriend ever!”

Gorgug, still with a girlfriend hanging around his neck, bent to set down the radio and finally, finally, hug his girlfriend at her birthday party. 

“Happy birthday, Zelda.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways this was written in an hour and a half and i technically finished it right at the end of january (or gorguguary) so it still counts. any of you ever play that barbie game where you have to pick up a bunch of people for a party? yeah.


End file.
